Locked Doors
by Stormysky21
Summary: Being kidnapped by Sasuke just make Naruto feel even worse than he already does. Than there is Gaara's shoulder to cry on.......his last source of comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Gaara and Naruto fic.

Chapter 1

Naruto P.O.V

I sighed, tied up in this dank dark…….shit-hole! How did I get here do you wounder? Sasuke had captured me for the Akatsuke. What a damn surprise!

I looked up at the ceiling of the dark cave that I was in. I wanted out of here…….NOW!!!! Footsteps alerted me of someone comeing. Most likely Sasuke, getting ready to take me to what would be my execution.

Just hurry it up! I hate life already. He was making it suck even more. I looked into teal eyes that showed concern and worry. " There is blood all over. You're going to need a hospital when we get to town." he told me.

I heard a ramble of more words…….but soon, I was out.

Naruto P.O.V

/ Kit……..Hey, Kit. Hey, Wake up! Gaara is here. He wants to see you./ Damn fox! I groaned, wakeing up and seeing Gaara at the side of the bed that I was laying in. I looked around. White……..everywhere……it was white.

/ Shit! Kyubi, am I in the hospital!?/ I cried. / After the crap the Uchia gave you, yes you are in a hospital./ he told me. Gaara watched me for awhile.

" Hey Gaara" I said. I was happy that it was light now and I wasn't in that dark cave any more. He smiled at me. " Hi." he said. " You look horrible. I had just been talking to Tsunade. She thinks that I should live with you as a body guard. I want your choice in the matter first." he told me.

I gave him a small smile. " I am ok with it. You can live with me." I told him. He nodded his head. " Ok then. I will tell Tsunade that then. Other than that, how are you feeling?" he asked.

" Sore" I stated. Gaara chuckled. He had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki so he must know what it was like. " You might be sore for awhile, Naruto" he told me.

" How long was I here?" I asked. Gaara sighed, looking troubled. " I thought that I was going to lose you. You were out for about three days. This is the third day. You will be released tomorrow since you woke up." he told me.

" Get some rest. I'll pick you up then." he told me.

Gaara P.O.V

I told the doctors that Naruto had woken up so that I could pick him up tomorrow. They didn't care…..since he was a jinchuriki. They didn't like him, but they did their work when I was in the building so he was still alive……thankfully.

My siblings greeted me when I got to our hotel room. I told them about living with Naruto. " I think that I will stay with you two." Kankuro told me. He knew a bit about Naruto……..a lot more than I did. " You are right, Gaara. Naruto is like you and he is going to need a lot of protection."

" I'll watch Suna Village" Temari told us. We agreed to those terms. Before we went to bed, I asked Kankuro what Naruto was like. He sighed.

" Naruto is a cutter, Gaara" he told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gaara P.O.V

My brother and I got to Naruto's house really early. When we knocked on the door and Naruto opened it, he didn't seem upset that we had woken him up or anything.

" Hey Naruto! How are you? Still sore and stuff?" Kankuro asked him. Naruto shrugged. " Just a little" he told my brother. Kankuro headed towards the kitchen.

" I'll make breakfast guys. Gaara, why don't you get us settled in." he said. " I'll show you where you and your brothers room is" Naruto told me. He led me down the hallway and indicated a room. " This one is yours" he said." The one next to it is Kankuro's room."

We headed back to the living room to watch some t.v or something. Kankuro was still cooking breakfast and Naruto wasn't fully healed, but the doctors and nurses had kicked him out of the hospital.

I sighed and checked the injuries that that damn Uchia had given him. Bleeding! Of course they were bleeding! " Wait here. I am going to go get the first aid supplies." I told him.

I knew where he kept his first aid supplies. Kankuro glanced at me as I passed by him walking through the kitchen. " Where are you going?" he asked.

" First aid supplies" I told him. He didn't have to ask other questions. He already knew that something was wrong. I got them and went back to Naruto.

I sighed. " This may sting a little." I told Naruto. He was quite. " I am used to the stings." he said. I gave him a sad smile. I was sure that he was.

Carefully, I dabbed the cuts with rubbing alchole. Then, I gently bandaged the places where he was bleeding up. I hate Sasuke! I hate that ass hole!

Naruto whimpered in pain. " Shhh……I'm done. Just rest." I told him.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up to find myself on the couch. Kankuro and Gaara were in the room. / I see you're awake, Kit/ Kyubi said./ You do know once I see that Uchia boy, I am going to kill him./ I sighed. / Kyubi, Sasuke is already after me because I am your host. Do you really want to be his enemy?/

/Yes/ was the only reply that I got. Gaara smiled at me. " I'm glad that you're awake, Naruto" he told me.


End file.
